postdissolutionspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Texas
|largest_city = |official_languages = No official language |regional_languages = |demonym = Texan |government_type = Presidential Republic |ruler = |rulertitle = President |govthead = |govttitle = Vice-President |govtoff = |offtitle = Legislature |govtoff2 = Senate |offtitle2 = Upper House |govtoff3 = House of Representatives |offtitle3 = Lower House |formation_date = March 2, 1836 |formation_event = Independence from |formation_date2 = December 29, 1845 |formation_event2 = Admission to the |formation_date3 = January 6, 2006 |formation_event3 = 2nd Succession from the United States |formation_date4 = June 4, 2006 |formation_event4 = Republic Declared |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = |national_animal = None |area = 268,581 sq mi |population = 25,674,681 (2011 est) |ethnicity = |allies = |currency = Texas Dollar |gdpyear = 2012 |gdp = $1.207 trillion (USD) |gdppercapita = $45,940 |literacy = 99.99% |cctld = .tx |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = mm-dd-yyyy |time_zone = UTC -6, UTC -7 |footnotes = |portal = }} The Republic of Texas or simply Texas is a country located in the southern North America. It is bordered by to the south and Bowasia to the east. It is the 3rd largest successor to the United States behind JBR and Bowasia. Houston is the largest city in Texas and San Antonio is the capital. Due to its size and geologic features such as the Balcones Fault, Texas contains diverse landscapes that resemble both the American South and Southwest. Although Texas is popularly associated with the Southwestern deserts, less than 10% of the land area is desert. Most of the population centers are located in areas of former prairies, grasslands, forests, and the coastline. Traveling from east to west, one can observe terrain that ranges from coastal swamps and piney woods, to rolling plains and rugged hills, and finally the desert and mountains of the Big Bend. The term "six flags over Texas" came from the several nations that had ruled over the territory. Spain was the first European country to claim the area of Texas. France held a short-lived colony in Texas. Mexico controlled the territory until 1836 when Texas won its independence, becoming an independent Republic. In 1845 it joined the United States as the 28th state. The state's annexation set off a chain of events that caused the Mexican–American War in 1846. A slave state, Texas declared its secession from the United States in early 1861, joining the Confederate States of America during the American Civil War. After the war and its restoration to the Union, Texas entered a long period of economic stagnation. One Texas industry that thrived after the First American Civil War was cattle. Due to its long history as a center of the industry, Texas is associated with the image of the cowboy. The country's economic fortunes changed in the early 20th century, when oil discoveries initiated an economic boom in the state. With strong investments in universities, Texas developed a diversified economy and high tech industry in the mid-20th century. As of 2010 it shares the top of the list of the most Fortune 500 companies with JBR at 57. With a growing base of industry, the country leads in many industries, including agriculture, petrochemicals, energy, computers and electronics, aerospace, and biomedical sciences. It leads the nation in export revenue since 2002 and has the second-highest gross domestic product.